


A Violet Christmas

by Awnyaa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: 25 days of Kaiba and Jonouchi being festive. [Puppyshipping/Violetshipping]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a challenge to myself I have decided to take on a prompt challenge this holiday season!  
> Each chapter will be around 500 words and I hope to update daily (but no promises!).  
> I hope you enjoy!

**December 1 st, 2018**

**Prompt 1: Mistletoe Kiss**

While a simply guy at heart, Jonouchi loved corporate events.

He loved wearing a suit, he loved the fancy food and he loved speaking with people who respected him as a duellist.

He especially loved seeing his partner in these situations. Tall, commanding and sexy as sin.

Seto Kaiba was the main reason why Jonouchi loved these corporate events.

Well, for the first two hours anyway.

Once 10p.m hit, Jonouchi noticed his suit was getting uncomfortably hot and itchy. The food was gone, and the conversations were getting more and more dull.

He was tired of being asked the same questions several times over by men who only wanted to know if he was worth their investment.

He knew Kaiba would be feeling the same.

He looked around for his partner, finding him speaking with an older gentleman, seemingly deep in conversation.

Jonouchi smirked to himself.

To the average person, Kaiba looked completely stoic and professional, but Jonouchi knew better.

The slight upturn of his lips in a forced polite smile, the slight clenching fingers around the crystal glass in his hand and the uncomfortably straight posture all proved to Jonouchi that his partner was becoming as uninterested in this event as he was.

As the evening continued, more and more of the fancy alcohol was consumed.

Straight laced businessmen became clumsy and giddy, joking amongst each other and laughing boisterously.

Jonouchi had kept himself busy, finding some old duelling competitors to speak with as the volume in the room increased.

He had kept an eye on Seto though.

Watching him as he became more twitchy and bored.

When he saw that Seto was finally alone, he moved.

Making his way through the crowd, he joined Kaiba and quickly shuffled them both out of the event hall and past the lobby of the hotel where the event was held.

“Katsuya, what are you doing?” Kaiba asked, obliging his lover by following him.

“Gimme a minute.” The blond replied, finally stopping in an empty hallway.

He shuffled around in his suit pockets, grinning when he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out the rumpled flower from his pocked and grinned more when he saw Seto’s response.

“ _Why_ do you have mistletoe in your pocket?” The brunet asked.

“It’s a Christmas party, there’s always mistletoe!”

“It’s not a Christmas party, we don’t celebrate Christmas, it’s a festive gathering.”

Jonouchi smirked playfully, “There’s still mistletoe though.”

Seto sighed.

“You know the tradition.” The blond prompted, reaching the mistletoe above their heads.

Kaiba looked at his lover and smiled.

“I guess I cannot argue with tradition.”

His right hand curled around the back of the blonde’s neck, pulling him in and tilting his head slightly so that his lips could meet his partners.

The kiss was soft and brief, but when Kaiba pulled away, Jonouchi was smiling brightly.

“That should make your evening a bit better.” Katsuya grinned, giving a quick wink.

Seto smirked, briefly ruffling the blondes’ hair before he let go.

“Indeed.” He agreed.

-

Prompt list by _Verobird_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Pretend boyfriend/girlfriend for family Christmas party_


	2. 2: Pretend Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: AU

_Note_ : Alternative Universe

**December 2 nd, 2018.**

**Prompt 2: Pretend boyfriend/girlfriend for family Christmas party**

_How the hell did Jonouchi talk me into this?_

Kaiba frowned, watching as all of Jonouchi’s friends laughed and smiled as Honda told some story about his interaction with an aggressive chihuahua.

_I should not be here._

He took a drink from his wine glass, savouring the taste of the wine that he specifically gifted to Yugi, knowing the younger man would be too polite and offer Seto the first glass. . . and the second. . . and the third.

“Damn blond and his friends.”

“What was that, Kaiba?” Anzu asked, appearing from behind him.

He didn’t answer, just glared and drank from his glass again.

“Why are you just standing there, Kaiba?” Honda asked, pausing in his extravagant storytelling to face the tall brunet, “Come sit down, Jou looks lonely.”

Kaiba refocused his glare on the male, his eyes shifting to the blond beside him.

_A deal is a deal I guess._

And so he moved, taking a seat on the floor bedside his ‘boyfriend’.

-

By the time Kaiba had made it half way through the bottle, he had somehow been dragged into a conversation with Mai Kujaku.

“So, tell me, if you and Jou have been ‘together’ for so long, why are we only meeting you now?” she hummed, her own glass swaying in her hand.

“I work a lot.” He answered simply.

“Umhmm, I know, you’re the CEO of the game company. But still, Jou’s _always_ with us, how come you haven’t made any time to meet us. If you’re so busy, how do you have time for Jou.”

“I’m my own boss,” he answered, “I make time for _him_.”

“How roman-tic.” She sneered, hiccupping in the middle of her statement.

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

He then felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulder.

“Hey Mai, leave ‘im alone, he’s a busy guy, ya know?”

 _Ah, my knight in shining armour._ Kaiba subconsciously mocked.

“I’m just saying,” the female responded, “a good boyfriend should make time to meet his partner’s friends.”

She stood up then, moving on to Anzu and Yugi.

“I’m sorry about her, she’s a nosey one.” Jonouchi smiled, taking the seat Mai had left empty.

“It’s expected.” Kaiba responded.

“Thanks for this,” the blond started, taking a drink from the can of soda he held in his hands. “I just couldn’t stand being around all of these guys and having them bombard me with questions about my non-existent love life.”

“You got my brother out of a very dangerous situation, I promised you I would make it up to you. I just wasn’t expecting you to ask _this_.”

“Hah, yeah, I know it’s weird! I just panicked, and I was really stuck!”

Kaiba nodded, he may be uncomfortable, but he always paid his dues.

Jonouchi continued talking, switching from conversations about his friends to his little sister in Tokyo.

The way he spoke about his sister reminded Kaiba of how he himself sounded when he spoke about Mokuba.

 _At least we have one thing in common._ He thought.

As the night continued on, Kaiba found himself becoming more relaxed, eventually responding back to the blond and engaging with the conversation.

Kaiba’s phone buzzed and as he swiped to read the message, he realised that it was already past 1am.

“I have to go.” He said standing and brushing himself off.

He thought he saw a flash of disappointment in the brown eyes of his companion.

“Oh, ok, let me walk you out.”

Kaiba quickly said his goodbyes to the blonde’s friends as he made his way towards the door.

“Listen, thanks again for this. I know you’re busy and stuff and this probably wasn’t how you wanted to spend the evening.” Jonouchi apologised, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Kaiba gave him a smirk and replied, “It wasn’t so bad. Your friends are weird, but not too bad.”

“Really?” The blond questioned, hope shimmering in his eyes.

“So maybe we can meet again?” Jonouchi asked, hopeful eyes looking up into cobalt blue ones.

“I guess I’ll free up some time then.” He responded, winking before walking off in the directing of the black care waiting at the edge of the street.

-

Prompt list by _Verobird_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _You made me a Christmas playlist but it’s just Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas is you”. I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or if it’s a joke_


	3. 3: All I want for Christmas

**December 3 rd, 2018.**

**Prompt 3:** **_You made me a Christmas playlist but it’s just Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas is you”. I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or if it’s a joke_ **

**-**

Christmas day had finally arrived and Jonouchi was invited to dinner with the two Kaiba brothers in their home.

After dinner, Mokuba had excused himself and left the two boys alone in the living area.

“So, presents?” Jonouchi gulped nervously, grinning up at the brunet beside him.

Seto nodded and moved to a small table by the fire lace, retrieving the card which was placed there.

He handed the small envelope to Jonouchi, smiling softly in a way only Jonouchi and Mokuba had been lucky enough to see.

Jonouchi wasted no time in opening the gift, pulling out the card inside.

As he opened the card, a piece of paper fell to the floor at his feet.

He reached down to pick it up.

On the paper were travel details for him and Seto to travel to and spend a week in California in the month of February.

“Seto,” he stared, suddenly feeling very guilty about his own gift, “this is amazing! But it’s . . .”

“Stop,” the brunet interrupted, “There’s no ‘but’. You’ve always said you wanted to go back to America and I planned on taking some time off anyway. It’s a win-win.”

“It must have cost _so_ much though!” The blond exclaimed, still not believing how he had ever managed to get a man so thoroughly perfect.

“You called me ‘money-bags’ for years, Katsuya, I think you know that this is really not expensive to _me._ ”

“Well shit,” Jonouchi sighed, suddenly turning bright red, “I mean thanks, really, it’s an amazing gift! But I feel _very_ bad about your gift now!” He laughed sheepishly.

Seto quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

“Well maybe you should give it to me, so I can see?”

Jonouchi laughed nervously and took the small, roughly wrapped gift from his bag.

Seto opened it carefully, eyebrow raising once again as he examined its contents.

“A mix-tape?” he questioned.

“Eh, yeah?”

“Did we suddenly transport to the 90’s?”

“Well, if you don’t want it, I’ll just take it back!” Jonouchi quipped, reaching out for the gift in the brunet’s hands.

“No, no, I’m very curious to see what’s on this.” Seto smirked, winking at the blond.

Seto gestured for his partner to join him on the couch where he took his laptop from the coffee table, ejecting the CD slot and placing his new mix-tape inside.

Jonouchi gulped audibly.

_‘Oh I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. . .’_

“Mariah Carey, really?” Seto asked, looking towards the brightly blushing blond.

“Heh, yeah? It’s iconic though!”

“Ok, well what else is on this?” the brunet asked, clicking ‘next’

_‘Oh I don’t want a lot for Christmas. . .’_

“Again?”

Jonouchi nodded.

Seto clicked next.

_‘Oh I don’t want . . .’_

“Is this just a CD of Mariah Carey?” Seto asked.

“All I want for Christmas is you?” Jonouchi replied, seeming more nervous than he had previously been.

Seto stared at the screen then back at his lover.

“I can’t tell if this is your attempt at flirting, or if it’s a joke.” Seto asked.

“Both?” The younger man replied, losing confidence as the seconds went by.

Seto finally laughed, loud and joyously.

“This is the most unique gift I’ve ever received. Thank you Katsuya.” Seto replied, moving to give his partner a soft kiss on the lips.

“Really?”

“Of course, and it’s even better because you made it.” He smiled.

Jonouchi let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, phew! You had me really nervous!” The blond exclaimed, laughing softly. “I didn’t know what else to get you!”

“Well,” Seto smirked, moving his laptop back onto the coffee table, hitting play once again, “there’s always one gift that I would always love.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Jonouchi asked, allowing himself to be gently pushed back into the soft padding of the couch, Seto slowly climbing on top of him.

“You.” He replied, capturing the other’s lips in his own, Mariah Carey continuing to play in the background.

**-**

Prompt list by _Verobird_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _My car got stuck in snow you saved me_


	4. 4: My car got stuck in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 4th, 2018.
> 
> Prompt 4: My car got stuck in snow you saved me

“Damnit!” Jonouchi cursed, kicking what was left visible of his tyre.

He had parked his car outside last night, not expecting the heavy snow fall which fell as he slept.

Waking up, Jonouchi was thrilled to see the deep, undisturbed white blanket spread over the ground of his apartment complex. The serene calm of the snow always warmed Jonouchi’s heart, reminding him of his younger years when he and Shizuka would rush to get dressed and spend hours playing around in the snow.

However, when Jonouchi made his way out to his car, he realised that snow meant a very different thing for adults.

It meant his car was now stuck in the surprisingly stiff snow.

He had tried to move his car, but even with the engine on and tyres whirling, it was no use.

He was supposed to be in the Kaiba Corp. offices in less than an hour, but with the situation of his car, he doubted he would make it at all.

He knew he should have gotten a snow shovel.

Sighing, he returned to his apartment, pulling out his phone and dialling the one person he knew would have a solution.

“Kaiba.” The voice on the other end answered.

“Hey, it’s me.” He said, shuffling into his kitchenette.

“Don’t tell me you’re bailing on this meeting. You know it’s in your contract.” Seto’s stern voice warned.

“I’m not bailing on anything, alright? I just need a ride to the office.” The frustrated blond replied, leaning back on a counter top in his kitchen.

“Don’t you have a car?”

“ _Yes,_ I have a car,” he growled, “but the stupid thing is stuck in the snow.”

“I told you that you should have gotten a shovel.”

“Yes, yes, I know! Can you send a car around or not?” 

“I’ll send a car around now.”

The line went dead.

“Fucking asshole.” Jonouchi huffed, removing his jacket temporarily while he waited for the car to arrive.

He got a text no more than 20minutes later, Kaiba saying the car had arrived for him.

When he got into the warm interior of the black vehicle, he wasn’t expecting Seto to be waiting for him in the back.

“You didn’t have to come, you know. I don’t want you being late too.” The blond stated, removing his coat once again.

Seto took a moment to admire the way Jonouchi’s shirt clung to his lean frame, the crisp white seeming to highlight the natural tan of his skin.

“The meeting can’t start without me. This way nobody is late.” Seto smirked, reaching over to brush a non-existent speck from his lover’s shirt.

Jonouchi watched the hand move over his chest, looking down to inspect his shirt for any other faults.

“I’m still not used to seeing you in clothes other than t-shirts and jeans.” Seto commented, allowing his hand to trail slowly down the side of the others shirt.

“I’m still not used to wearing this stuff.” The blond laughed. “Thanks for doing this, you really saved my ass.”

Seto simply hummed in acknowledgement, shifting more to face the blond.

His hand reached around the blonds head, dragging him in to meet his lips.

Jonouchi responded to the kiss, moving his lips in time with Seto’s.

Kaiba’s other hand moved up the front of the blonds shirt, admiring the soft feeling of the material underneath his fingertips.

Jonouchi’s hand caught his and slowly pulled away.

“Are you sure you want to start something that we won’t have time to finish?” he asked, winking at the brunet in front of him.

“Who said we won’t have time to finish?” Seto smirked, tilting his head to place his lips on the other’s jaw line, one hand creeping up to undo the top button on the blonds shirt.

“We have a meeting in like 20 minutes!” Jonouchi replied, tilting his head to give the brunet more access.

“I told you, the meeting won’t start without me. Besides, don’t you want to thank your saviour properly?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!
> 
> Next: Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you 


	5. 5: Last Christmas

**December 5 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 5:** _Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you_

**-**

For the first time in what felt like weeks, Jonouchi and Kaiba finally had some time to themselves.

In the weeks leading up to Christmas, sponsored tournaments, game developments, family and friend obligations had kept the two young men apart.

They had of course seen each other for a few hours here and there, but something was always planned or organised and so their time together was usually cut short.

They had planned to celebrate together and exchange gifts after the official holiday so tonight was just about the two of them, relaxing and enjoying their time together.

As Jonouchi relaxed into the couch, his head resting comfortably on Seto’s thigh, he thought back to their last Christmas.

-

It was a chaotic time for everyone.

Jonouchi and Kaiba had been at each other’s throats trying to finalise Jonouchi’s contract for the coming year.

His new contract mandated he attend at least six international tournaments during the course of January to December, on top of the national ones.

Jonouchi loved to travel and international tournaments were a blast, but five in one year would be more time consuming than he wanted.

All his family and friends were in Japan. Seto was in Japan.

With such a busy schedule already, Jonouchi began to fret that spending so much time in different countries would be a huge strain on their relationship.

Seto, however, pushed for his presence at the tournaments, ensuring Jonouchi that he would be there for most of the anyway, if not as a competitor than as a sponsor, or even Jonouchi’s personal support.

But Jonouchi knew that even the great Seto Kaiba could not predict the future and he could be prevented from joining the blond at any time.

Jonouchi didn’t want to spend so much time away but Seto insisted it was good for his career.

It seemed anytime they spoke, they ended up fighting.

As Christmas had grown closer, Jonouchi had been losing faith.

If Kaiba said that he would be there, Jonouchi would have the trust him.

Jonouchi had been about the leave his apartment, opening his door wide, only to find Seto on the other side, hand poised as if he were just about to knock.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. But unsure of what to actually say.

“I’m sorry.” They both said at once.

They blinked.

Seto smiled slightly at the blond, Jonouchi moved aside then, allowing the brunet inside his home.

“I’m sorry, Seto.” Jonouchi started, “I know I’ve been difficult, but I can’t imagine spending so much time away! Everything I love is here and I’m afraid I’ll lose out if I’m not gone.” He admitted.

Seto nodded, understanding fully.

“I can’t keep flying away on tournaments, it’s hard enough not seeing you when you’re on the other side of the country, never mind if I’m in another continent all together.” The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I love you so much and I don’t want to be separated any more than we have to be!”

“I feel the same way,” Seto admitted, crossing the floor to take one of the other’s hands in his own. “I don’t want to be away from you, but trust me, this will do wonders for your career. And not just that. I’ll be with you every step of the way, if you’ll have me.”

“What do you mean ‘if I’ll have you’? of course I want you with me, don’t be. . .”

“Marry me?” Seto asked, taking in the complete shock on the other’s face.

“Wha’?”

“I asked you to marry me.” The brunet repeated.

Jonouchi couldn’t respond.

“The thoughts of having you away from me have driven me insane the past few weeks. I realised that if I can’t be without you for a few weeks at a time, then I’ll never survive if this ends and I never want it to. So,” he started, stepping back and dropping to one knee on the floor in front of the blond, taking a small box from his breast pocket, opening it to reveal a small silver ring. “Jonouchi Katsuya, will you marry me?”

-

Jonouchi smiled so brightly at the memory, he hadn’t even taken a second before shouting yes and jumping on his new fiancé at the time.

As Seto’s hands ran slowly through his blond hair, Jonouchi looked at his own hand.

A year later, countless tournaments together and more fights than he could imagine, Jonouchi was happier than he could remember.

And anytime he ever felt alone, all he would have to do was look at the small ring on his finger and know Seto was right there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!   
> Next: I got you for Secret Santa, but I thought it was supposed to be a gag gift, and now I won’t fess up because I’m embarrassed


	6. 6: Secret Santa

**December 6 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 6:** _I got you for Secret Santa, but I thought it was supposed to be a gag gift, and now I won’t fess up because I’m embarrassed_

**-**

The sound of wrapping paper being ripped filled the Motou’s living room, colourful paper being thrown in all directions as the seven young adults excitedly opened their gifts.

They had decided months ago that Secret Santa would be the best option for everyone this year. Names had been drawn from a hat in mid-November and purchasing began shortly afterwards.

Everyone seemed pretty content with the name they chose and Jonouchi was delighted when he pulled ‘Seto Kaiba’ out of the hat.

His mind had swarmed with gift ideas, a baby dragon card for his deck, a Blue Eyes plush toy or maybe even a pink trench coat were all ideas that Jonouchi considered.

But he settled on one and he could not wait to see the brunet’s reaction when he opened his gift.

However, as Jonouchi looked around, he noticed something.

All the gifts that had been given were authentic, nice presents.

Anzu had a beautiful pink scarf and matching hat in her hands, Honda held a brand-new video game that had just launched earlier that month, even Bakura seemed genuinely happy with the archaeology book he had received.

Jonouchi looked down at his own gift, a new deck holder for his cards and an expansion pack that suited his ‘luck’ based deck perfectly.

He uncomfortably looked towards Kaiba.

The brunet had a blank expression on his face, staring down at the thing in his hands.

It was a set of ‘tiny hands’.

Jonouchi gulped, watching to see if the brunet’s expression changed.

It didn’t.

“What did everyone get?” Honda asked, excitedly showing off his own present.

The group displayed their gifts, thanking those around them.

Kaiba still remained still.

“Hey, Kaiba, what did your Secret Santa get you?” Otogi asked, peering over Honda to look at the other’s gift.

Both Honda and Otogi burst out laughing at the gift in the brunet’s hands.

Jonouchi cursed himself. Of course, he would get a gag gift and not an actual, useful present.

Now he just hoped nobody asked who Kaiba’s Secret Santa was.

“Who got Kaiba?” Bakura asked, laughing quietly to himself.

Jonouchi cursed Bakura instead.

Everyone looked around, including Jonouchi.

Nobody owned up.

Eventually Kaiba looked up, directly at Jonouchi.

At that moment, Jonouchi knew Kaiba had figured it out.

But before Kaiba said anything, he opened the box, pulled his sleeves down over his hands and held the two ‘tiny hands’ in his own.

He then waved with the ‘tiny hands’.

Honda and Otogi cried.

Jonouchi laughed too, he never suspected that Kaiba would actually _wear_ them, but seeing the usually stoic billionaire wave two tiny hands at his friends made Jonouchi so glad that he did.

As the friends all laughed and joked about Kaiba’s new gift, the brunet looked one again at Jonouchi, winking one blue eye in his direction . . .

And waving a tiny hand. 

**-**

**Next _:_** _We’re both stuck at the airport for Christmas eve_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	7. 7: Stuck in the Airport

**December 7 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 7:** _We’re both stuck at the airport for Christmas Eve_

**-**

“Why did I allow you to talk me into using a public plane for this trip?” The tall brunet asked, shifting uncomfortably in the small metal chair beside their boarding gate.

“Because,” his companion explained, shifting in his own seat, “Kaiba Corp’s new ‘green’ policies are set to come in next year, how would it look if their own CEO were to use his private jet to fly all over the place when there are perfectly good planes ready to go in every airport.”

“If we had taken my jet, we would be home by now.” Kaiba huffed, shrinking in his seat.

“It’s a blizzard, Kaiba.” Jonouchi huffed, “Even your jet would not have been able to fly.”

“We could have left earlier and made it out before the storm hit.”

“Yeah, well we didn’t, and now we just have to wait for this to pass.”

The brunet sighed.

He knew his partner was right. There was no way even his own jet would have made it safely in this weather. However, at least he would have been able to wait in comfort.

“Attention all passengers,” a voice sounded over the intercom. The voices around the pair quietened down, everyone listening intently, hoping to hear good news. “Unfortunately, due to updated weather reports, there will be no more flights departing this evening.”

The crowd erupted in harsh whispers and disgruntled sighs.

“We apologise for the inconvenience, please check with your airline to see what can be done to make your stay more comfortable.”

Seto pushed his bangs from his face, combing his long fingers through his hair.

“This was not how I wanted to spend my evening.” He grunted, watching as frazzled families rushed around him, trying to figure out their own problems.

“It’s not how I wanted to spend my evening either, especially Christmas Eve, but here we are.” Jonouchi huffed in response.

Seto truly felt sympathy for the blond beside him.

He knew Katsuya enjoyed the holiday season and had plans with his sister to celebrate together.

He understood the other’s disappointment, he himself had plans with Mokuba for the next day, but it looked like those plans would have to be rescheduled, depending on when they finally got to board their plane.

They were stuck here, squished together with hundreds of other passengers waiting at their gate. It was not the best way to spend Christmas.

The two men sat together, watching the blizzard swirl around the stranded planes outside the large glass windows.

They listened to the wind howling outside and the clanging sounds of metal.

Jonouchi took Seto’s hand in his own, moving to rest his head on the others shoulder.

It was unfortunate that they were stuck in the airport on Christmas, but at least they were stuck together.

**-**

**Next _:_** _Snowman competition, the judges are a bunch of five year old kids_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	8. 8: Snowman Competition

**December 8 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 8:** _Snowman competition, the judges are a bunch of five year old kids_

**-**

Jonouchi had known Kaiba was still involved in the orphanage where he and Mokuba had spent their childhood.

He knew the brothers were huge donors to the home and that they regularly let the kids living there test out games before their scheduled release.

So, it came as no surprise when Seto told Jonouchi that he and Mokuba would be going to visit the orphanage a few days before Christmas fell.

The two brothers had been stocking up on a variety of toys over the past few weeks, wrapping and decorating each one individually. Jonouchi didn’t ask why they did that themselves and not have the staff do it. He knew it was important for them.

Jonouchi was surprised, however, when Kaiba had asked him to accompany the brothers to the orphanage that year.

The blond had assumed that this was a tradition for the brothers and didn’t want to interfere, but Seto had reassured him that the children would love to see a new face, especially if said face was that of a popular duellist.

So Jonouchi happily agreed and drove with the brothers to the home just outside the city limits.

He could tell from the outside that there had been recent renovations done, no doubt thanks to the Kaiba’s donations. The inside was updated too, warm colours spread across the rooms, and bright hand-made paintings covered each wall.

The three young men spent the day playing with and talking to each child in the orphanage’s care. Jonouchi felt so much joy within himself when speaking to these kids. They hung onto every word he said and looked upon him like a real hero.

But it was nothing compared to how they looked at the older Kaiba.

They idolised the brunet. Everything he did or said was gold to them. They looked at him and saw an inspiration.

If he could get out of the orphanage and become so successful, then why couldn’t they?

Even Kaiba himself changed around the kids. He was sweet and patient with them, taking time to listen to all their stories, admire their art and projects and he even gave some duelling tips to those who asked.

Jonouchi smiled at the tall man, he was truly magnificent.

“It’s competition time!” a young boy yelled, all the other children jumping and running with excitement to get ready for going outside.

“Competition? Are we duelling?” Jonouchi asked Mokuba.

“Nah,” the younger brother replied, pulling on his own scarf. “Each year Seto and I have a snow man competition and the kids judge us. Seto has won every year, but I’ll get him back some day!” he winked.

Jonouchi nodded in understanding, getting himself ready for the cold air outside the orphanage.

Jonouchi expected this to be a fun competition for the sake of the children but he was very proven very wrong.

Kaiba created his snowman with all the finesse he would use while creating his own deck.

Every part of Seto’s ‘Warrior Snowman’ was planned and executed with dedicated perfection.

Jonouchi’s own ‘Pirate Snowman’ had for sure seen better days.

Just as Jonouchi was placing the carrot into the nose slot, the head became unstable. Jonouchi just had the time to jump out of the way before the head rolled off his pirate and fell apart on the ground.

All the children gathered laughed loudly at Jonouchi’s expressive tears.

Jonouchi was proud of his snowman, and disappointed that it had fallen before he could finish his design.

However, he soon felt a pair of hands tugging at his coat.

He looked down to see a young boy holding his would-be nose. Jonouchi looked at this boy and knew he couldn’t give up.

With the help of a few children, Jonouchi’s pirate was finally completed, eye-patch and all.

Jonouchi stood back to admire their masterpiece, a proud grin on his face.

He eyed Seto’s snowman, elegant and strong, but Jonouchi’s had character.

Needless to say, both men were disappointed when Mokuba’s ‘Snow-cat’ was crowned the winner.

**-**

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

**Next _:_** _I work at a toy store and you keep coming in but never buy anything_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	9. Toy Store

**December 9 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 9:** _I work at a toy store and you keep coming in but never buy anything_

*****

Jonouchi grinned at the wide smile on the boy’s face as he handed his mother the bag with his new gift.

“Thank you so much!” the mother said, smiling at him behind the counter.

“I’m happy to help!” Jonouchi grinned, “Happy Holidays!”

The boy and his mother thanked Jonouchi again, taking the bag and leaving the small toy store.

As they left, a tall brunet strolled in, piercing blue eyes making contact with Jonouchi instantly.

He broke eye-contact after a moment and moved towards the card game section in the back corner of the store, as he always did.

This man had been coming to Jonouchi’s store for two weeks now, always looking around, but never purchasing anything.

At first, Jonouchi thought maybe he was waiting for something specific to be in stock, but surely the man would have asked by now if he wanted a particular item.

Jonouchi watched the man from the corner of his eye. He looked familiar, but Jonouchi couldn’t place him.

He always wore a dark blue scarf, covering the lower-half of his face and his hat covered down to his eye-brows. He was a mysterious guy, but he didn’t seem to be troublesome, so Jonouchi never said anything.

“Go and talk to him.” his co-worker said nudging him slightly in his side.

“What? Yug’, no. He’s just looking for something.”

“Well maybe you could help him, you know that’s your job?”

“It’s your job too!” Jonouchi huffed, but he knew the younger man was right.

He made his way over to the stranger, “Can I help with anything?” the blond asked, putting on his best ‘happy to help’ smile.

“No.” the man replied bluntly, not even looking at the blond.

 _Rude_ Jonouchi thought.

“Are ya’ sure? You’ve been in here a lot.”

“An you’re only asking if I need help now? _Great_ customer service you have here.”

Jonouchi’s eye-brow twitched.

“Are you looking for something specific?” The blond tried again, pushing past his irritation.

“I want to take stock of what’s being sold.” He replied, finally looking at Jonouchi “I also want to make sure the display is appealing.”

Jonouchi was confused “Why?” he asked.

The brunet raised an eye-brow in response. “Do you know who I am?”

“Not a clue.” Jonouchi replied, smirking a bit at the shock that briefly flashed across the other’s face.

“I’m Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corp.”

_Oh Shit._

Jonouchi gulped. Kaiba Corp was a huge gaming company and produced the majority of games that Jonouchi sold in his store.

“Heh, sorry, Mr. Kaiba,” Jonouchi apologised, “I had no idea!”

“That was obvious.”

Jonouchi felt his embarrassment fall away and become replaced with annoyance.

“You could have called, save you the trouble of coming all the way down here.”

“Yes, but then I couldn’t accurately assess the store myself.”

“And how does the store fare in your _assessment_?”

The brunet straightened fully and smirked.

“How about I tell you over dinner?”

*****

**Next:** _Your dad is Santa, he’s missing, and I’m helping you save Christmas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	10. Your Dad is Santa Clause

**December 10 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 10:** _Your dad is Santa, he’s missing, and I’m helping you save Christmas_

*****

Jonouchi was seven years old at the time.

It was late December and he was playing alone in the park by his home.

The blond was building a snow house, piling up snow and digging into it, enjoying the fresh air that the cold weather provided.

He heard a small whimper behind him.

The young blond turned to see another boy, the same age as him, crying by the snow-covered slide.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jonouchi asked, approaching the young boy, completely abandoning his project.

The boy looked towards him with big, blue eyes, brimming with tears.

“N-nothing.” The brunet replied.

“If it were ‘nothing’ you wouldn’t be crying.”

The brunet rubbed his eyes with a small gloved hand, turning away from the other.

“Whatever, if ya’ don’t want to tell me, that’s cool. I’ll go back to my fort!”

And so he did.

Jonouchi returned to his snow pile, beginning to gather snow again.

He didn’t hear the soft footsteps behind him.

“My dad is missing.” A small voice said behind him.

Jonouchi looked up to the boy behind him, shock and disbelief all over his face.

“What? Did you tell the police?”

“I did, but they laughed. They didn’t believe me.”

“Why would they not believe you? Was your mom not there.”

The flash of sadness on the boy’s face made the young blond regret asking that.

“No, she wasn’t,” the other boy replied, “They laughed when I told them who my dad was.”

“And who’s your dad?”

“Santa Clause.”

Jonouchi sputtered.

“Your _dad_ is _Santa Clause_?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” the burnet answered with finality, “and if I don’t find him, nobody will get presents for Christmas!”

Jonouchi thought of his sister then, she loved opening her presents Christmas morning. The thought of her not having anything to open broke his heart.

He curled his small gloved hand into a fist, punching the air directly above him, “Ok then! Let’s find him!” he cheered.

The young boy looked at the blond in confusion.

“What help will you be?” he asked.

“If you don’t want my help, then find him yourself.” Jonouchi huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“N-no!” the boy quickly responded, “I need help, Christmas is in less than two weeks, we need to find him as quickly as possible!”

“Well, ok then, let’s go find Santa Clause! Hey, by the way, what’s your name?”

The blue-eyed boy looked slightly surprised that the boy agreed to help him so quickly.

“I’m Seto.” He replied.

The young Jonouchi held out his hand for the other to shake.

“Well, Seto, I’m Jonouchi Katsuya, let’s go save Christmas!”

*****

**Next:** _I’m a barista and you keep making weird faces when you drink the “Christmas cheer in a cup” coffee I make, why do you keep ordering it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	11. Christmas Cheer in a Cup

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 11 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 11:** _I’m a barista and you keep making weird faces when you drink the “Christmas cheer in a cup” coffee I make, why do you keep ordering it?_

*****

He made that face _every time,_ Jonouchi noted from behind the counter.

His customer, a tall brunet man with a constant frown, had been in here for the past three days. He always ordered the same drink, the Christmas Cheer in a Cup, and made the same face _every time_ he drank it.

The face was not one of pleasure or joy, but instead the man looked like he had sucked on a lemon.

His eyebrows furrowed and his lip twitched, but he continued to drink it.

Jonouchi was at a loss. He was used to customers verbally stating that they disliked a drink, but he had never had a customer repeatedly order a drink that they seemed to dislike.

He always stayed in the shop to drink his beverage and so Jonouchi could see that the man always finished the drink.

The blond was extremely confused.

-

The next day, the brunet once again entered the small shop and ordered the same drink.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try anything else?” Jonouchi asked.

The brunet looked slightly uncomfortable at the question.

“No, thank you.” He replied.

“Really? ‘Cause I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t seem to like it very much.”

A look of shock passed over the brunet’s features.

“What makes you say that?”

“Your face.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, no, I meant like the face you make when you drink it!”

“And what face do I make when I _drink_?”

“It’s a really _weird_ face, it’s like you just had a really sour apple, or something.”

The tall man raised one eyebrow. “Do you make a habit of watching your customers drink when they’re in your store, or am I just special?”

Jonouchi blushed slightly at the comment.

“Eh, no, you, eh, you’re just hard to miss.” He quickly responded. Cursing himself when the words left his mouth.

“Hard to miss?”

The guy was actually smirking at Jonouchi now, causing the blond to blush even more.

“Ok, one Christmas Cheer in a Cup it is then!” he laughed awkwardly, turning to his co-worker to give the order.

“No, actually, you’re right, I would like something else.”

Jonouchi turned back to his customer.

“Oh?”

“That drink is awful. I would prefer a regular Americano, please.”

Jonouchi re-laid to order to his co-worker again.

“If it’s awful, they why to do you keep ordering it?” The blond asked.

“It was the first drink you recommended to me here. You smiled when you mentioned it and I couldn’t say no.”

Jonouchi was blushing _again._

“The second day you smiled at me when I walked in and I didn’t want to say the drink was bad, so I ordered it again, and again.”

“You ordered the drink for me?”

“I didn’t want you to feel bad for recommending it in the first place.”

Jonouchi felt warm when those words left the brunets mouth. He swallowed.

“Well, to make up for the _awful_ drink, this one is on the house!” He grinned brightly.

“You owe me at least two more drinks in that case.”

“Americano!” his co-worker called.

Jonouchi took a piece of paper from underneath the till and quickly wrote something down.

“Here’s my number, text me sometime and I’ll get you those two coffees then.”

“Sounds like a plan.” The brunet smirked, taking his drink and sitting at a vacant table by the window.

For the rest of the other man’s stay, Jonouchi felt those blue eyes watch him.

Maybe his ‘Holiday Cheer’ wouldn’t come in a cup this year.

*****

**Next:** _We’re neighbors and I just got locked out of my apartment, I was baking cookies that will burn if I don’t get in there quick_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	12. We're Neighbours and I got locked out of my apartment

_This Chapter is dedicated to the Lovely JinxTheWolf who has been patiently waiting for this ‘Christmas Baking’ chapter since day one!_   
  


**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 12 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 12:** _We’re neighbors and I just got locked out of my apartment, I was baking cookies that will burn if I don’t get in there quick_

*

Three loud, panicked knocks sounded at Seto Kaiba’s door.

Not expecting anyone, Kaiba chose to ignore the noise. He wasn’t in the mood for unexpected conversation.

Another set of knocks sounded.

He sighed.

Rising from his seat, he walked towards the door of his apartment, looking through the peep hole to see who it was.

He was pleasantly surprised to see it was his attractive blond neighbour on the other side.

“Hey! What took you so long?” the blond asked once Seto had finally opened the door.

“I can close the door again, if you want.” He smirked, taking in the flustered appearance of his neighbour who was wearing a bright red apron covered in reindeer.

“NO! No, please! Listen, I just locked myself out of my apartment and I need to get back in!”

“Why not just call your roommate?” the brunet asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Honda’s working, and he won’t be home soon enough, please, you’ve got to help me!”

“What’s the rush?”

“I have cookies in the oven.”

“What?” Seto asked, the apron finally making sense.

“Don’t give me that look!” the blond huffed, “I was baking cookies for my sister, but I thought I heard someone knock. I went outside and nobody was there. But, you see, I’m waiting on a package so I ran down the first few steps in case I had missed the guy. I didn’t, but by the time I got back, my door had locked itself. So _please_ , help me?”

Seto sighed, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t say no to those pleading brown eyes.

“Ok, I have your spare key here somewhere.” He said, gesturing for the blond to follow him inside his apartment.

Jonouchi followed the brunet into his apartment, admiring the cleanliness of the home. Between him and Honda, his own place was never exactly tidy.

He watched as his neighbour walked into his spacious kitchen, opening a press door and taking a set of keys from a hook.

“Here.” Kaiba called, throwing the keys in his direction.

Jonouchi caught them, nodded in thanks and ran out the door.

-

It was less than half an hour later when Seto’s door was knocked on again.

_What is it this time?_

It was the blond again, still wearing his apron.

“So, eh, the cookies burned.”

“Ok?”

“And I don’t have any more sugar.”

“And?”

“Can I get some sugar from you?”

_You can get more than sugar._

“You want regular sugar?” Seto asked, allowing the blond into his home once again.

“Sure.”

“For cookies?”

“Eh, yeah?”

“Not caster sugar or brown sugar?”

“Nah, the regular stuff is fine!”

“No.”

Jonouchi was shocked. He had followed the brunet back to his kitchen and was staring at the taller man in shock.

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“If you want to make decent cookies, you use caster sugar and brown sugar.” Seto explained, turning back to his cabinets and rooting around, eventually pulling out two bags of said items.

“Well I didn’t want to be awkward.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’ve been awkward since you first knocked on my door.”

Jonouchi frowned.

“Do you even know how to make cookies?” Seto asked.

“You just throw everything in a bowl, right?”

_This man._

“Go home, I’ll follow you over.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said go home, I’ll follow you over and help you.” Seto repeated.

Jonouchi was about to protest but didn’t. Who was he to deny the help of his handsome neighbour?

“Great, I’ll see you then!”

-

Eventually the two men managed to make a large amount of chocolate chip cookies.

Forty-two to be exact.

Jonouchi sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm.

“Thanks for this Kaiba, these look so much better than the ones I usually make by myself!”

Seto smirked, holding the cup of tea the blond had made him.

“I’m sure your sister will appreciate them.” He replied, watching as the blond continued to tidy his counter-top. Admiring how the muscles of his forearm flexed as he did so.

“Yeah, Shizuka will be thrilled. Do you want to take some, for a girlfriend, maybe?” Jonouchi asked.

“I don’t have one, but my brother would appreciate some. Thank you.”

“Great! I’ll pack some up for you now!”

Seto watched the young man move about his kitchen with a smile on his face.

The past few hours had, admittedly, been a lot of fun. The blond was loud and loved to improvise, but he was extremely passionate about making the ‘perfect cookies’.

Seto smiled and thanked the blond once again for the cookies as he was handed a tupperware dish.

Jonouchi smiled warmly in return and Seto promised himself he would make more of an effort to get to know his neighbour in the new year.

*****

**Next:** _You made me an ugly Christmas sweater_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	13. Ugly Christmas Sweater

**December 13 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 13:** _You made me an ugly Christmas sweater_

*

Jonouchi did not know what to say.

In his hand was arguably the most _ugly_ Christmas sweater he had ever seen.

It was a standard bright green jumper but stitched on were the oddest patches he had ever seen.

There were dragons wearing Santa hats, dogs wearing ribbons, puddings with faces, Christmas trees with arms and legs, and reindeer with mistletoe hanging from their antlers.

Jonouchi did not know how to respond.

Usually, Jonouchi would laugh and make fun of the sweater, but this time he could not.

In front of him sat the man who had _made_ him this sweater. Blue eyes looking into his own, full of hope and high expectations.

Jonouchi did not want to be the one to break her boyfriend’s heart so he simply said:

“I love it! Thank you, Seto!” and leaned over to kiss his lover on the lips.

Seto let out a relieved sigh and relaxed back into his seat, seemingly calmer now that he had received the positive reaction he wanted.

“I’m glad you like it, I wanted to make you something unique this year.

And unique it was.

“It’s _very_ unique! Nobody will have one like it!”

_With good reason._

-

“Jou, _what_ are you wearing?” Honda asked the next day at lunch.

“Shut _up!_ ” Jonouchi hissed, “Kaiba made it for me, ok, so I had to wear it around the office or he would notice!”

“Well he’s not here now, so take it off. I don’t want to be seen with someone wearing that!”

Jonouchi shuffled out of the sweater, throwing it on the seat beside him.

“How long do you have to wear it?” Honda asked, taking a drink from the foam cup in front of him.

“Until Christmas.”

“That over a week away!”

“I’m counting the days!”

“You should give him one to wear too! That way you’ll both look stupid. Or he’ll refuse to wear it and you’ll have an excuse to not wear yours.”

Jonouchi pondered the idea for a moment.

He knew his proud boyfriend would never wear something so hideous, so Honda had a point.

If he were to buy Seto and equally ugly sweater, the brunet would know how he felt.

And so, the two men finished their meals, quickly running into a local mall to find the ugliest sweater available.

-

“So, I felt bad that I was the only one who got a sweater this year!” Jonouchi hummed as he entered his partners office.

Seto slowly raised his head to face him.

“Here ya’ go!” Jonouchi grinned, shoving something blue onto Seto’s desk.

The brunet looked down at the item before him, picking it up and examining the front.

On the plain blue background was the large face of a reindeer, it’s bright red nose protruding from the jumper and _flashing._

“I’m not wearing this.” Seto said simply, turning back to his computer.

Jonouchi pouted.

“Why not?”

“Because there should only ever be one clown in this building, and I think you have that role already.”

*****

**Next:** _I met you on Christmas but haven’t seen you since, until today on Christmas day, are you an angel? Wait, you actually are?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!
> 
> Note: I will be travelling for the next two days and wifi will be very touch-and-go from then on, so updates may not be regular. However, I will get all 25 prompts done, they just may not be up daily! Thank you for all your support so far!


	14. A Christmas Angel

**December 14 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 14:** _I met you on Christmas but haven’t seen you since, until today on Christmas day, are you an angel? Wait, you actually are?_

*

It was snowing the first time Seto saw him.

Dark brown eyes, ruffled blind hair and a smile that made him feel warmth in the freezing cold.

The streets were relatively empty in Domino that day, most people were home celebrating the holidays with family and friends.

The blond had smiled and waved over Seto, the familiarity he had with Seto mad the brunet slightly uneasy. He had never seen this man before so why was he waving?

But Seto waved back. He didn’t know why, but he did. 

The other man grinned back at him.

A few moments passed, and the blond was then standing beside him, introducing himself as Jonouchi. Seto nodded and gave his own name in return.

The blond struck up a conversation with Seto, talking about the snow, the holidays and the new year, though he lit up at the mention of Christmas.

Jonouchi spoke about his love of the Christmas season, the food, the festivities and most importantly, spending time with friends and family.

Though he was smiling and chatting happily, Seto noticed there was a tone of longing in his voice, an unvoiced sadness behind his words.

Seto found himself enjoying the blonde’s company and, to his own shock, Seto invited Jonouchi back to his home to continue getting to know him.

The blond looked as though he was about to accept but took a look at his watch and sighed.

He declined Seto’s offer, sincerely apologising.

Seto understood and nodded, he assumed the blond had family or friends to see before Christmas ended.

Before they parted, Seto asked the blond to meet him again.

A sad look crossed the blonde’s face and he responded, “Next Christmas.”

Seto thought it was a joke, but the blond had run off before he could get an actual answer.

-  


The year had come and gone and Seto had never seen the blond again.

He used his best resources to try and find the man who had captivated his thoughts, but to no avail.

Seto eventually moved on, refocusing on his work and younger brother.

Christmas rolled around again and Seto found himself alone in his office, finalising reports before the New Year.

He assumed he was alone, but a knock on his door proved him wrong.

Seto instructed the person on the other side of the door to come in.

He was visibly shocked when a familiar tall, blond man entered his office.

“I told you I would see you at Christmas.” Jonouchi smiled, though he looked nervous.

“I spent weeks looking for you. You’re about ten months too late to regain my attention.”

“You haven’t kicked me out yet.” The blond noted.

“Security is off for the holiday.”

Jonouchi laughed and took a seat on the other side of Kaiba’s desk, facing the brunet directly.

“I'm sorry, Kaiba.” He said sincerely.

“What kept you so busy that you couldn’t contact me for a year?”   


He wouldn’t admit it, but Seto was hurt. He had felt something during their first meeting, something Seto had never felt before. He wanted to get to know this young man, but when the blond had disappeared without a trace, Seto was at a loss.

“It’s complicated.”

“Are you some form of Christmas Angel that only appears once a year?” his tone was sarcastic but Jonouchi's face made him stall.

“Are you?” he repeated.

Jonouchi nodded, grinning awkwardly.

Kaiba would ordinarily never believe such a story, however even with his extensive ties and research of Jonouchi, he had never found a trace of the man before him in the real world.

So Seto listened.

He listened to Jonouchi talk about his human life, over seventy years ago, he spoke about his family and his own death.

Seto never lost interest and listened to every word the blond spoke.

By the end, Seto sat in silence, staring at the blond across from him.  
  


“So, you can only materialise once a year?” Seto asked for clarification.

“Yeah, I died on Christmas and there’s something about that date that allows me to come home for that one day.”

“And why did you come to me?”

“I didn’t, actually.” He confessed, smiling across at Seto, “I was wandering around the city, seeing the changes made and I saw you. You looked lonely and so I waved. Wasn’t really expecting you to wave back.”

“I see.”

“So, you gonna’ call the psychiatric ward on me?”

Seto stared at him and finally smiled, “No, if we only have one day a year together, then let’s make it count.”

*****

**Next:** _We’re stuck in different cities, so we wont be together for Christmas. We end up talking on the phone for hours, to the annoyance of our families_

**Note:** _I’m currently abroad and wifi is non-existant so I’ll probably have to update two/three prompts at a time. Updates will not be regular, it just depends on when I can use the internet!_


	15. Away for Christmas

**December 15 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 15:** _We’re stuck in different cities, so we won’t be together for Christmas. We end up talking on the phone for hours, to the annoyance of our families_

*

“Kaiba.” Seto answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Wow, that’s a friendly greeting.”

Kaiba found himself smiling when he heard the familiar voice of his partner over the phone.

“Sorry, I didn’t check the caller ID.”

He heard Jonouchi laugh on the other end, the sound sending a feeling of warmth around his body.

“I guessed. Merry Christmas, by the way. How are things at your place?”

“Merry Christmas to you too. Today was rather quiet, Mokuba and I spent the day together, had dinner and now we’re going to play some of the new games set for release in the new year. How was your Christmas?”

The two men launched into a full conversation then.

Jonouchi told Kaiba about his Christmas with his family, about Shizuka’s gifts for him and her happiness at the gift he bought her.

Jonouchi and his mother even got along for the holidays, with no arguing or any negative atmosphere.

Seto was relieved to hear the blond was happy, he knew Jonouchi was always nervous about seeing his mother and Seto feared that it might disrupt the holiday, but it seems as though he had no reason to worry.

“I miss you.” The blond said over the phone. Seto could imagine the pout on the blonde’s face as he spoke.

“I miss you too.” Seto responded, “Do you want to switch to video chat?”

“Kinky.” Jonouchi laughed, “Sure, but don’t you have plans with Mokuba?”

“Mokuba won’t mind.”

And so they hung up, only to call back on video-chat less than a minute later.

“I missed that face.” Jonouchi laughed, winking.

Seto smirked, “It’s been two days, Katsuya.”

“Two days too many.” Seto was right, he was pouting.

An hour later, the men were still engaged in conversation. Jonouchi was lounging back on a large seat, presumably in his mother’s home while Kaiba was relaxed back in a large arms chair in one of the living areas in his home.

“Seto,” Mokuba’s voice sounded and Seto finally took his eyes off the screen, “Are you almost done?”

“Almost, I’m just speaking to Katsuya.”

“Oh, hey Jou!” Mokuba called, appearing behind his brother and waving to the phone’s camera.

“Hey kid, happy Christmas!”

“You too! I’ll leave you two alone then, don’t be too long!” he said, waving goodbye to Jonouchi and leaving the room.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you.” The blond apologised.

“Don’t worry, he understands.” Seto reassured.

The two once again got lost in conversation, enjoying hearing the others voice.

This time it was on Shizuka who interrupted them on Jonouchi’s end of the call, asking her brother when he was ready for some family games.

“We’re in high demand today.” Seto commented, smiling lightly into the phone.

“It appears so. I suppose we better go back. I’ll be back in Domino on the 27th, I’ll pop in to see the gang and then come to yours?” Jonouchi responded.

“Of course, have a good night with your family. I’ll see you soon.”

“Hey, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*****

**Next:** _You’re robbing the bank on Christmas eve and I’m a hostage but you’re actually really nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	16. Christmas Bank Robbery

**Note:** _Alternative Universe_

**December 16 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 16:** _You’re robbing the bank on Christmas eve and I’m a hostage but you’re actually really nice._

*

Seto Kaiba cursed his luck.

He had decided that Christmas eve would be a good time to go to his local bank, assuming that locals would all be at home celebrating the holidays with their families. Seto was surprised that the bank would even be open.

He entered the bank and walked straight to the machine for him to deposit his cheques. He noticed four other customers within the bank, two clerks waiting at their desks, one bank worker waiting around the multi-functional ATMs and only one security guard was present at the open door.

The machine accepted Seto’s first two checks, but the third was returned to him twice. Seto sighed and turned, about to wave over at a bank worker when he heard a commotion by the door.

Looking to the centre of the noise, he noticed the security guard had been knocked to the floor, three men wearing all black pushing through the door, one staying to quickly lock it behind them.

“Ok everyone, no need to panic, we just need a little cash.” One of the men announced, a small handgun poised in his left hand.

Seto heard the worried gasps and whispers of the others in the bank with him.

“Could all the non-bank workers come over to me.” a second man said, gesturing towards him. He seemed slightly nervous in comparison to the other two men.

Seto realised that it would be easier to just go along with the robbers, he knew the bank would not have a lot of cash readily available on Christmas, so the monetary damage would be limited.

As the CEO of a huge company, Seto had been in tense situations before, once even held at gunpoint so he was not too worried. He was rather annoyed though.

Seto followed the four other patrons to the tall robber, increasingly aware of the growing tension in the room.

Robber number one and two were speaking with the clerks, presumably encouraging them to empty the cash drawers.

The clerks were fiddling around with the drawers, nervous hands unable to promptly perform the mundane task.

Seto could see the robbers getting more agitated.

“Sorry to ruin your Christmas, guys.” The robber in front of him said in a low voice. Loud enough to be heard by the five hostages, but not loud enough to be heard by his partners.

“If you’re so sorry, then why are you doing this?” Seto asked, sitting by the wall next to an elderly man.

“Wrong place at the wrong time.” The other responded, following it with an awkward laugh.

“You know the bank will have very limited cash today.” Seto informed, “It would have been more lucrative to come in the New Year.”

“I know that, mister-wise-guy, we’re not looking for a lot.”

“Then why rob a _bank_?”

The person holding them hostage never responded, looking over at his companions who finally seemed to be getting some cash.

Seto noticed the brown eyes of his hostage taker flinch slightly when one of his partners raised his voice at the clerk, reprimanding her for being slow.

“You don’t want to do this.” Seto observed.

The brown-eyed man turned to face him, “No, I don’t. But it’s too late to do anything now.”

Seto kept his eyes on the man for the rest of the event.

Luckily the robbers seemed to be zipping up their cash filled bags and getting ready to leave. The robber holding Seto and the others encouraged them to turn around, facing the wall.

A woman at the end of the row whimpered aloud, “Please don’t kill us!”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the robber explained in a gentle voice, “we’re leaving now, and this is just for our own protection.”

Seto glanced back at the man behind him, finding him staring straight back at him with his large brown eyes.

‘I’m sorry.’ He mouthed.

He then ran towards the door that his partners had just opened, running through it.

Seto sighed, he knew the rest of the evening would be followed by police questions and interrogations.

What a great way to start Christmas.

*

**Next:** _I was dressed up as an elf, because of my job. You’re drunk and think I actually know Santa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	17. Santa's Elf

**December 17 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 17:** _I was dressed up as an elf, because of my job. You’re drunk and think I actually know Santa_

*

Jonouchi didn’t know why he took this job.

Dressing up as an elf was one of the more embarrassing jobs he had had, but he needed to pay the bills somehow.

The kids were ok, he supposed. They weren’t as annoying as he feared they would be. They were all excited to see Santa and replicated excited balls of energy running around the shopping centre where Santa’s grotto was placed for the weeks leading up to Christmas.

The moms were a bit of trouble though. His elf suit was purposely tight in certain areas and the moms had no problem staring, or in some cases even commenting on his _assets_.

His friends were the worst though, always coming to the grotto during the day, teasing and laughing. Jonouchi had lost count of the number of photos they had taken. But it was all in good fun so Jonouchi didn’t mind. . . too much.

It was the last Friday before Christmas so the number of kids seeing Santa was larger than usual.

Jonouchi had been run off his bell-topped feet all day, smiling, laughing and chatting with the children and their parents about Christmas and what they hoped to get from Santa.

It was nearing 6pm, signalling the end of Jonouchi’s shift when he heard a disgruntled voice behind him.

“Oi, elf.”

Jonouchi turned and visibly tensed.

Before him stood Seto Kaiba, his old classmate and duelling competitor.

But he didn’t look the same as Jonouchi remembered. He no longer wore a trench coat and tight turtle-neck, but instead was dressed in a simple black shirt and tight dark jeans, a warm looking coat unbuttoned on top.

His hair was slightly longer and messy looking.

Jonouchi noticed the sway in his step.

“Elf, can you pass on a message to Santa?” he slurred as he approached Jonouchi.

Jonouchi gawked, was this a joke?

“Excuse me?”

“I asked, can you pass a message on to Santa?”

“Kaiba, you know I can’t do that.” Jonouchi sighed, leaning slightly away from Seto, smelling the expensive bourbon on his breath.

“How do you know my name?” the brunet asked, blue eyes widening.

So Kaiba didn’t recognise Jonouchi.

The blond smirked. This may turn out to be fun.

“As Santa’s main elf, I know everyone’s name!” Jonouchi cheered, grinning brightly.

“So why can’t you pass a message on for me?”

Jonouchi tried not to laugh, “The boss man is kind of busy this season.”

“I know _that_ , but it’s just a small request.”

“And would that be?”

Seto moved closer to him, whispering in his ear.

“I have a bunch of new games set to go out for the New Year, if _he_ wants to take some and give them out to other kids, that would be ok.”

Jonouchi was at a loss, he knew Kaiba always had a good heart, especially for kids, but this was something new.

Jonouchi gave a smile to his old companion, “I’ll pass that on to Santa, Kaiba.” He winked.

Seto stared for a moment at the blond, as if trying to figure out something.

“Jonouchi?” he asked, taking a step back.

Jonouchi smiled “Yep.”

Seto blushed and Jonouchi grinned.

“Listen, I know Santa isn’t _real_.” Seto whispered, looking around to make sure no kids were present, “But I meant for you to tell that Santa, in the grotto. My people can deliver the games tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, Kaiba.” Jonouchi winked again.

Seto gave a quick smirk to the blond and staggered off.

The bells on Jonouchi’s costume rang as his body shook with laughter.

*

**Next:** _You hate Christmas because you’ve never had a good one. So I go all out to make this the best Christmas for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	18. The Best Christmas

**December 18 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 18:** _You hate Christmas because you’ve never had a good one. So I go all out to make this the best Christmas for you_

*

Neither Katsuya nor Seto had ever had remarkable Christmases before.

Both had had quiet, happy celebrations earlier on in their youth but with the death of Seto’s parents and Jonouchi’s own parents divorcing, their later years were shrouded in bad memories, only their siblings bringing them joy for the holiday season.

Being a fun and enthusiastic guy, Jonouchi shocked Seto when he said that he hated the holiday season.

Kaiba had assumed Jonouchi would love the holidays, it was an excuse to be lazy and eat to your hearts content, to play games and spend time with loved ones.

But Jonouchi had corrected him, saying that his memories of Christmas only involved beer bottles, a cold apartment and a lack of food altogether.

As it was their first Christmas together, Seto decided he would change Jonouchi’s mind.

Knowing the blond was a simple man, Seto knew spending money wouldn’t bring the joy Jonouchi deserved.

With Mokuba’s help, Seto set about decorating the mansion for the holidays. Lining door-frames and mantles with tinsel, hanging lights from all outdoor decorations, putting small light-up decorations on their grounds and within the home and finally a huge Christmas tree in their large living area, stacked with presents underneath.

He had asked Jonouchi to come over for Christmas, for food and presents.

The blond had of course accepted, having no reason to pass up food with the person he loved at Christmas.

When Jonouchi arrived that night, Seto had all the decoration lights turned off.

Jonouchi greeted him with a kiss when they were alone, taking his place beside Seto, across from Mokuba at the dining table.

Jonouchi looked on in awe at all the food presented before him. Several different forms of meat and complementary sauces, a colourful array of vegetables and beautifully presented salads.

Jonouchi grinned brightly at the two brothers.

They all dug into the food, enjoying the extravagant feast.

Seto announced that dessert would be served later, once the main courses had time to settle in their stomachs.

Jonouchi grinned.

Mokuba excused himself then, giving a quick wink to Seto as he left.

Jonouchi didn’t seem to notice, and instead followed the elder Kaiba into the living area.

“Close your eyes.” Kaiba said, taking Jonouchi’s hand.

Jonouchi gave him a questioning look but did as he was told.

Seto gave him a quick peck on the lips, whispering to him to not be worried.

He led the other by the hand into the living area. No lights had been turned on, the tree still unlit.

Mokuba reappeared behind the tree, quickly plugging it in.

Jonouchi cold see the room brighten from behind his eyelids but was unsure what it was.

“Open your eyes now.” Seto whispered.

Jonouchi did.

And he gasped.

The tree was huge, at least 7ft., decorated with beautiful, elegant ornaments and tinsel, beautiful white lights encircling it.

He noticed three extra-large baubles, hanging mid-way on the tree.

Stepping closer he noticed each one had a name on it, coloured in gold.

Three names; Seto, Mokuba and Katsuya.

Jonouchi smiled and turned to Seto, reaching out to hold his hand, “Thank you.”

“That’s not all.” Mokuba chirped behind them, walking to the window.

The three looked out at the lawn through the window.

Jonouchi was awe struck.

Everything was lit up in beautiful white lights, giving the illusion of snow.

There were little scenes played out on the grass, made up of reindeers, Santas, elves and other festive creatures.

Jonouchi’s hand tightened around Seto’s.

“Our first Christmas together, and already it’s the best.” Jonouchi whispered, leaning into the tall brunet beside him.

Seto gave a reassuring squeeze “and each year it will be better.”

*

**Next:** _I was cold, so you gave me your jacket but now you’re cold too. So I suggest we hug instead_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	19. It's Cold Outside

**December 19 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 19:** _I was cold, so you gave me your jacket but now you’re cold too. So I suggest we hug instead_

*

“It’s _so_ cold.” Jonouchi huffed, watching his breath materialise in front of his face.

Seto grunted in return, digging his hands further into his pockets.

“Why didn’t we get a car sent for us?”

“ _You_ wanted to walk.”

“You never listen to me, why did you this time?”

Seto sighed.

He waited a few minutes before Jonouchi’s chattering finally got to him.

He slipped off his heavy, woollen coat, draping it over Jonouchi’s shoulders.

The blond raised his eyes to meet his, a grateful smile on his face.

“Thank you.” He whispered, slipping his arms into the coat.

Since it was Seto’s, and obviously tailored, it was a tight squeeze for Jonouchi’s broader frame, but he was grateful for the extra warmth.

He looked over at his partner then, noticing the brunet shivering.

A pang of guild hit Jonouchi.

He removed Seto’s coat and handed it back to the brunet.

“But you’re cold.” Seto stated, hesitant to accept the coat.

“So are you.” The blond noted.

Seto smiled at the blond and took his coat back, putting it on immediately and buttoning up to his chin.

“Ok, I was wrong, _please_ call a car.” Jonouchi whined a few moments later.

Seto smirked and pulled out his phone, calling his driver and giving their location.

“The car will be about fifteen minutes.” Seto informed.

Jonouchi almost cried.

The two stood close together, waiting on the empty street for their driver to arrive.

“Seto,” Jonouchi started, looking up at the brunet, “Hug me?”

Seto raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, it’s freezing and nobody is around.” Jonouchi said.

Seto gave a brief glance around the area and noticed the blond was right.

With a sigh, he opened his arms and Jonouchi happily walked into them, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist while long arms wrapped around him in return.

Jonouchi rested his head on Seto’s shoulder, squeezing the other man.

Seto’s grip tightened on the blond, resting his head on top of the others.

Several minutes passed before Jonouchi moved his head away slightly, tilting to look up at Seto.

“I’m starting to feel a bit warmer now.” He smiled.

“Good.” Seto responded, gently kissing the blonde’s forehead.

Jonouchi nudged him slightly and stood on his toes, reaching up to meet Seto’s lips with his own.

Seto’s lips were cold and dry, much like Jonouchi’s, but neither seemed to mind.

The blond continued to kiss his partner, gently kissing his lips, chin and cheeks.

Seto smiled down at him and captured his lips fully, engaging him in a deep, wet kiss.

Jonouchi sighed into the kiss, reaching his arms up to wrap around Seto’s neck.

Seto pulled the blondes waist in closer to him, tilting his head to gain better access.

The lights of an arriving car pulled them away from each other and Jonouchi seemed to pout, but his eyes lit up when he realised that it was their car.

“Finally!” he cheered, running up to meet the car and hopping into the back, not waiting for the driver to open the door.

Seto sighed once again, following his enthusiastic partner before finally heading home.

*

**Next:** _I’ve never seen snow in person before, until now, what is this white stuff falling from the sky? Why are you laughing at me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by Verobird on tumblr!


	20. Never Seen Snow

**December 20 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 20:** _I’ve never seen snow in person before, until now, what is this white stuff falling from the sky? Why are you laughing at me?_

*

“Guys,” Mokuba shouted, running into the living area where Seto and Jonouchi were curled up watching an overly cheesy Christmas movie, “It’s snowing!”

Seto looked over at his younger brother, unsure as to why he was so excited by the cold weather. It happened fairly regularly where they lived so it wasn’t something to get too worked up over.

Jonouchi, however, seemed to still in his arms, looking with wide brown eyes at the younger Kaiba.

“Really? Like actual snow?” Jonouchi questioned.

“Yep!” Mokuba grinned.

Jonouchi shot up from his place in Seto’s arms, running across the floor to the large window on the other side of the room, pulling back the heavy curtains and gasping.

“It’s really snowing!” he yelled, staring in awe out the window.

Mokuba had made his way beside him, staring with a similar excitement as the flakes fell slowly from the sky.

Seto was curious as to why they were making such a fuss over the weather, but none the less, he stood and walked over to the two.

Jonouchi turned to look at him, large brown eyes pleading before words even left his mouth.

“Can we go outside?” he asked, face full of hope.

Mokuba too looked up at him, the same pleading expression on his own face.

“Why are you asking me?” Seto asked flatly, still confused.

Mokuba and Jonouchi grinned, running to the main door, slipping on shoes, coats, hats, scarves and gloves.

Jonouchi was the first to run out the door, standing a few feet outside, just staring up at the sky.

“It’s his first time seeing real snow.” Mokuba finally explained from beside Seto, “He’s always lived in the sunny part of the U.S so it was never cold enough for snow.”

Seto finally understood.

He knew his half-Japanese partner was from California, but he never thought about the weather.

Seto looked away from his brother, towards the blond man standing in the middle of his drive way.

Jonouchi was staring up in awe. Cheeks growing red from the cold, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Seto couldn’t help but laugh.

The two other men stared at him.

“It’s just snow, Katsuya.” He said, smiling lightly at his partner.

Seto smirked, pulling on his own outdoor gear and joining Jonouchi outside.

“It’s so amazing.” Jonouchi whispered once Seto reached him.

“It has its appeal.” The brunet responded.

“If you think this is cool, wait until morning! It’s supposed to keep snowing so it should stick too. Then we can have a snowball fight.” Mokuba grinned.

Jonouchi’s grin widened.

Seto smiled at the two, their eagerness and excitement beginning to rub off on him.

“Don’t get too excited, you know I’ll be better than both of you.” He said, smirking.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Jonouchi replied, winking at Mokuba before turning back to look up into the dark, snowing sky.

*

Prompt list by _Verobird_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _We got into an argument because of something stupid, but I slipped on ice on the stairs. I called you to help me, and our fight was forgotten when you got all worried_


	21. A Christmas Argument

**December 21 st, 2018.**

**Prompt 21:** _We got into an argument because of something stupid, but I slipped on ice on the stairs. I called you to help me, and our fight was forgotten when you got all worried_

*

“Fine, I’ll just go then.” Jonouchi yelled, storming out the door and down the drive way to his car.

Turning on the ignition, he drove out the gates and down the back streets of Domino city, towards his apartment.

He ran a hand through his thick, blond hair, sighing loudly.

This was their third fight this week. It was nothing new to fight, they were two very different, opinionated men, so disagreements were common. They would always make up in the end, but they both needed time to cool down first.

Parking outside his apartment complex, Jonouchi turned off his engine, climbed out of his car and locked the doors.

His phone had been on silent for the drive home, not wanting any distractions on the icy-roads.

He pulled out his phone, checking for any messages from his brooding boyfriend.

Nothing.

Jonouchi huffed, making his way up the stairs.

Not watching where he was walking, his foot hit a patch of ice, causing the blond to lose his balance, forcing him to tumble backwards down the stairs he had just climbed. He landed roughly on the ground floor.

He groaned in pain, reaching to the back of the head, examining his hand afterwards to spot a small bit of blood.

“Shit.” He cursed, trying to stand, picking up his phone from where it had fallen beside him.

As he got to his feet, he felt a bit uneasy. He was unsteady on his feet and the world seemed to be moving slowly around him.

Groaning again, he dialled the first number on his contact list.

The person on the other ended answered after four rings.

“I’m not calling to apologise, yet.” He started, “But I just fell and . . .”

Seto’s worried voice cut him off, “Are you ok?”

Jonouchi smiled slightly, “Yeah, but I hit my head, could you. . .”

“I’ll be right there. Don’t hang up.”

“I didn’t even ask for anything yet.” He laughed, listening to the noise of shuffling on the other end.

“I’m coming to get you and take you to the hospital. Don’t try and argue.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

Jonouchi climbed back into his car, turning on the engine and the heat while conversing lightly with his partner on the other end of the phoneline.

Seto arrived less than fifteen minutes later, parking behind Jonouchi.

“Come on.” He said, opening the door of the blondes car and offering him a hand to get out.

“How chivalrous.” Jonouchi mocked, accepting the outstretched hand.

“I told you that that complex was not good for you.” Seto said once they were driving.

“We don’t all make million per week, ya’ know.” He huffed, looking out the window, placing his hand on the wound at the back of his head, wincing.

“Move in with me then.”

Jonouchi whipped his head around to his partner, “What?”

“Move in with me.”

“Are you serious?”

Seto didn’t take his eyes off the road, but Jonouchi could tell he wasn’t joking.

“Let me think about it, ok?” he asked.

Seto frowned but nodded.

Jonouchi smiled and reached out to place a hand over Setos as he continued to drive them towards the hospital.

*

Prompt list by _Verobird_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _I was putting up Christmas lights, and I literally fell into your arms._


	22. Falling

**December 22 nd, 2018.**

**Prompt 22:** _I was putting up Christmas lights, and I literally fell into your arms._

*

“Stupid rich-boy and his stupid seven-foot tree.” Jonouchi hissed, leaning over on the top of the ladder, carefully dangling the lights around the top.

“We could get the staff to put them up you know.” A deep voice called from beneath him.

Jonouchi looked down to his boyfriend who was smirking up at him.

“The tree is supposed to be decorated by _family_ , and since you and Mokuba refuse to do it, it just leaves me.”

Seto smiled, glad Jonouchi was finally including himself in their family unit.

“You could have chosen a smaller tree.” Seto argued back.

“It would look tiny in this huge-ass place.” Jonouchi frowned, trying to throw the lights in a certain way around the tree and failing.

Seto laughed at his lovers annoyed face.

“You could help instead of laughing at me.”

“Why would I do that when the view from here is spectacular.”

Jonouchi looked down to see Seto wink up at him, gently reaching out to pat his boyfriend’s ass.

Jonouchi chuckled, once again trying to swing the lights in a certain way.

This time he put too much motion into the swing and managed to knock himself off balance, quickly falling from the ladder.

Luckily, Seto was standing right there and was able to catch the lanky blond in his arms.

“My hero.” Jonouchi sung, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s shoulders, pecking his lips and laughing.

“You need to stop eating so much, you weigh a ton.” Seto replied, lowering himself slightly to allow Jonouchi to stand on his own feel.

“Asshole.” Jonouchi hissed, crossing his arms in front of him.

Seto laughed, reaching behind the blond, gently groping his behind and pulling him into his body as he did.

“I’m not complaining.” The brunet murmured, brushing his lips against the others, hand moving to the blonde’s waist.

Jonouchi kissed him back, smiling, “It’s all muscle anyway.”

Seto kissed him again, “Of course it is.”

Jonouchi melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around the other’s shoulders.

Seto’s hands on the blonde’s waist tightened and pulled the blond fully into him, melding their bodies together as they kissed by the tree.

“Don’t get too carried away,” the blond laughed when he pulled away, “I still have to finish the tree.”

Seto almost pouted, not letting his hand leave the other’s hips, gently trailing them up his waist. “We have staff to do that.” He whispered, tilting his head down to place soft kisses on the other’s neck.

Jonouchi sighed, allowing the brunet to keep kissing him. “Family tradition though.”

Seto pulled away slightly, looking into the others lidded eyes.

“Tradition?”

Jonouchi blushed, averting his gaze, “Um, yeah, I was thinking we could do this every year.”

Seto smiled, moving one hand from the others waist to tilt his head, once again meeting the others lips with his.

“Sounds like a great tradition.”

*

Prompt list by _Verobird_ on tumblr!

 **Next:** _There’s one Christmas cookie left, so I challenge you, winner takes the cookie_


	23. The Last Cookie

**December 23 rd, 2018.**

**Prompt 23:** _There’s one Christmas cookie left, so I challenge you, winner takes the cookie_

*

One blond eyebrow twitched.

Two blue eyes squinted.

“I deserve the last cookie because I managed to put up with your sorry ass for the past year.”

“You love my ass.” Seto replied, smirking.

Jonouchi frowned, “That’s not what I meant.”

“If anything, I should get the cookie for giving you this _sorry ass_.”

“I give you my ass just as often!”

“ _Guys_ ¸ please.” A third voice pleaded.

The two arguing men turned to the younger Kaiba who was covering his ears with his hands.

“Hah, sorry Mokuba!” Jonouchi apologised sheepishly.

Seto laughed.

“I’ll duel you for it.” Kaiba suggested.

Jonouchi frowned, while an excellent duellist, he had only beaten Kaiba a handful of times and he didn’t want to risk this.

Plus, a duel between them could last hours and Jonouchi wanted that cookie _now._

“No. Rock paper scissors?”

“We’re not _ten_.”

Jonouchi sighed, Mokuba laughed.

“Ok, have fun deciding you two, I’m off to bed.” He smiled, wishing them goodnight before retiring to his room.

“Chess?” Seto asked.

Joey shook his head vigorously, “Arm wrestle?”

“No.”

Jonouchi laughed.

“Snap?”

“Last time we played that, you guarded the cards with one hand and screamed the entire time.”

“It was really intense! Ok, Snakes and Ladders?”

Seto considered it for a moment and finally agreed.

Jonouchi sighed in relief and moved to the game cupboard, pulling out the old game.

“Since I’m a gentleman, I’ll let you go first.” Jonouchi smiled, winking.

“That eager to lose?”

“Hah! We’ll see.”

They played the game as intensively as they played every other game, trading insults and trash talk back and forth.

Jonouchi was seven squares away from the winning square, wishing for any number other than three as that would land him on a snake, bringing him all the way back to the second row.

He rolled a three.

Seto laughed as the blond whined in disappointment.

A few rolls later, Seto landed on the same snake which brought him down to the same place Jonouchi had been.

This time Jonouchi laughed loudly, winking at the brunet.

The game lasted longer than either of them expected.

Eventually it was Jonouchi who emerged victorious.

Seto scowled.

“Always such a sore loser.” Jonouchi winked, retrieving the prize.

He walked over to his partner who was sitting back in the large comfy chair, gently slipping onto the others lap.

“Wan’a split it?” he asked, smiling.

“What was the point of the game then?” Seto asked, adjusting his arm to slip around the blonde’s waist.

“Fun.” He winked.

Seto frowned, but accepted half the cookie that the other offered, kissing him in the forehead as a thank you.

*

Prompt list by _Verobird_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _You keep playing Christmas music, and it’s driving me nuts, please play something else_


	24. Christmas Music

**December 24 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 24:** _You keep playing Christmas music, and it’s driving me nuts, please play something else_

*

If Seto heard the drab voice of Shane Macgowen croak out ‘it was Christmas Eve’ one more time, he would actually hit something.

He had a strict ‘no holiday music’ rule in his home and usually it was followed, however since a certain blond had moved in, many of Seto’s previous rules were ignored.

He dropped his pen and rubbed his temples, groaning as the lyrics of ‘Fairytale NewYork’ reached through his doors, the broken English of his lover accompanying it.

He stood and walked out of his home office, down the stairs and towards the source of the noise.

Walking into the living area, he noticed his partner lounging back on a chair, head rolled back, eyes closed and belting out the lyrics.

“Katsuya.” He interrupted, causing the other to open his eyes.

“Yes?” He blinked innocently.

“I said no Christmas music.”

“But it’s Christmas.”

“I don’t care.”

“It’s Christmas though.”

“Still don’t care.”

“Please?”

He may have used the term ‘mutt’ before as an insult but now it was based on truth. The truth that his boyfriend had the best ‘puppy dog eyes’ he had ever seen.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Does it _have_ to be Christmas music all the time?”

“It’s. . .”

“Christmas, I know it’s Christmas.”

Jonouchi laughed loudly. Standing and lowering the stereo.

“Better he asked?”

The hum of the music could still be heard, but it was no longer blaring through the mansion.

“Thank you.” Seto smiled, enjoying the silence.

Jonouchi smiled, walking over to his partner, casually slipping his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“Dance with me?” he asked, smiling warmly up into Seto’s blue eyes.

Kaiba nodded wordlessly, instinctively wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist in response.

Jonouchi rested against Kaiba’s warm, lean body, inhaling his scent and enjoying being wrapped in those strong arms.

“I love you.” He whispered, swaying lightly with the other man.

Seto hummed, gently kissing the other’s hair.

They swayed together for a while, moving in a slower time than the preppy music that was playing.

 _Maybe,_ Kaiba though, _Christmas music wasn’t so bad._

*

Prompt list by _Verobird_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Miracle_


	25. Miracle

**December 25 th, 2018.**

**Prompt 25:** _Miracle_

*

He never intended to fall for him.

He never even intended to speak to him.

Ten years ago, Kaiba had walked into his class for the first time. He had not paid any attention to his classmates, he hadn’t needed to.

He managed to last two years without directly having to interact with Jonouchi Katsuya, but then Yugi had obtained a blue-eyes and Jonouchi _of course_ had to protect his little friend.

In duelist kingdom, Jonouchi was protecting his own pride. Challenging Kaiba to prove himself, he lost, but Kaiba had respect for him anyway, even if just a small amount.

His respect grew when battling the Big Five and saving Mokuba in the virtual world.

By Battle City, Jonouchi had announced that Kaiba was his rival. Seto hadn’t cared too much, his sights were on the God Cards, but he did keep a watchful eye on the blond.

He did care, however, when Jonouchi almost _defeated_ one of those God Cards.

Once again, he found himself in debt to the blond after saving Mokuba once again from the Big Five, once again in a virtual reality, once again without even needing to be asked.

He was stuck with Jonouchi and his friends then again with the motor cycle gang after duel monsters came alive and reaped havoc around the world.

In the grand prix, Kaiba had no time to even worry about the ‘dweeb squad’, but he did notice a familiar, highly accented voice cheering for him when he battled Sieg Von Schrodeor.

He didn’t know why that made him smile.

After the pharaoh returned to his own time, he assumed he would never have to see the blond again past graduation.

But no, Jonouchi Katsuya was everywhere.

He competed in tournaments, he visited Mokuba, he even was taken on as a sponsored duellist by Kaiba Corp.

As time passed, Seto grew close to the blond, in the way rivals do.

They duelled, competed in other games and even competed in some sports against each other.

Jonouchi had become a part of Seto’s life and the brunet had no clue how.

He also had no clue how he ended up _dating_ the blond.

It may have been the tequila filled confession, or the blonde’s warm lips on his own one night.

Seto didn’t know, but he accepted it, as he did with everything to do with Jonouchi after that.

The man that once irritated him beyond all means had become someone he couldn’t live without.

They eventually moved in together, got a dog and were _horribly_ domestic, Jonouchi even ironically calling him ‘dear’ when alone.

The cooked together, cleaned together and slept together.

Seto never intended to fall in love.

But he did and he considered it a miracle.

He fell in love with a beautiful, strong, passionate man who loved him with everything he had in return.

Seto never intended for this to happen, but he couldn’t imagine what his life would be like if it hadn’t, and he didn’t want to.

*

Prompt list by _Verobird_ on tumblr!

 **Authors Note:** To everyone who has read, commented, favourited, left kudos, bookmarked or followed this set of drabbles, _thank you._ It has been wonderful to see the response from you all, you made these past 25 days a joy.

To everyone who celebrates Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas! And to all of you who do not, I wish you a save and happy season.

Thank you all once again.


End file.
